1. Discussion of the Prior Art
Optical data recorders have been noted for their high areal recording density. One of the drawbacks on many of the optical data recorders is the inability to instantaneously verify that signals being recorded have been, in fact, recorded. Verification of such recording is referred to as "direct-read-after-write" (DRAW). Such DRAW requires that two light beams simultaneously impinge on the optical record medium in a predetermined spaced-apart relationship. A first light beam that records the signals onto the record medium is a high power, or high intensity, beam which alters the optical properties of the recording surface. In immediate trailing juxtaposition to the recording beam for scanning the recording created by the recording beam just after it is recorded is a second reading or sensing beam. The physical separation on the record member along a track being recorded by the recording beam is in the order of 20-60 microns. Any optical signal recorder that is to provide the DRAW capability requires the efficient generation of these two beams for simultaneously recording and readback of signals being recorded and then the separaticn of the light reflected from the record member of both beams. Other applications of multi-beam heads include erase-before-write (rewriteable media) and a three-beam head for erase-before-write then read-after-write.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,577 shows a single-laser (gaseous type), two-beam system providing the DRAW function. While the function is performed, the number of optical elements and the character of those optical elements work against providing an extremely compact optical signal recorder. Note the two extended light paths required in the beam splitting operation. Rather than provide a single laser, which requires an extremely high-power laser for providing both recording energy and sensing energy; two-laser systems have been employed. A two-laser system is attractive, particularly when semiconductive lasers are used. One widely-known prior art technique is to cross-polarize the read and write beams. This arrangement has proven not to be satisfactory because of the known problems of beam separation of the light reflected from the record member by the read and write beams. Accordingly, two lasers have been selected having significantly different frequencies such that dichroics can be used to isolate the read and write beam reflections. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,423 shows a two-laser system. One of the lasers operates at a high power, which is reflected by a dichroic mirror. That laser beam is also provided for tracking and data sensing. A second laser source of low power and of different frequency projects its beam through the dichroic mirror such that its beam is reflected to a focus-controlling photodetector. Other configurations of two laser-two frequency optical signal recorders are known. When the lasers have widely different frequencies, the thermal characteristics and focus control of the lasers becomes complicated adding to the weight and space required for implementing such a signal recorder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,873 shows two gas lasers, which are extremely large and mounted on a frame rather than on a head arm which is movably across the face of an optical record disk. Because of the size of the components, including a Glan prism, mirrors and several other components, this system requires not only two lasers having different frequencies of operation which emit light having different wavelength, but results in a relatively large signal recorder.
Many diverse optical systems employ prisms for combining and separating light beams using cross-polarized light. The above-mentioned Glan prism requires that the two beams being optically processed be orthogonally polarized to achieve beam separation and combination. Other beam combiners and beam splitters have been employed using such cross-polarization of light. See IBM TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE BULLETIN, entitled "Light Beam Combiner" by J. J. Winne, Vol. 15, No. 4, September 1972, pp. 1399-1400. As mentioned earlier, initial cross or orthogonal polarization of the beams does not provide separation between the beams for satisfactory optical signal processing.
For good optical isolation, physical separation of the beams, as by diverging beams, is desired. The Glan prism employs refractive and reflective techniques, such as described in analytical form by Hect & Zajak in their bock "Optics" published by Addison Wellsley, 1974, pp. 72-84. This publication defines the mathematics of optical refraction and internal reflection and tends to explain the operation of a Glan prism. This publication is incorporated by reference for defining the theory of operation of the present invention. Additional refractive optical signal processing is shown in the USSR Pat. No. 289465, wherein two optical members are separated by an air slot for providing an optical attenuator. A refractive optical beam combiner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,383. This combiner is designed for high power laser beams, apparently, much more powerful than desired for optical signal recorders. It appears that these optical components and their spacing, operate because the input signals have different wavelengths. As mentioned earlier, it is desired to have both lasers, if possible, operate at the same frequency. The temperature characteristics of identical lasers tend to prevent differential focus errors between the write and read beams, such that a single focus control is easily applicable to both the reading and recording. If both lasers can electrically and optically track in a similar fashion with respect to temperature changes, then the optical signal recorder may exhibit a wider range of tolerance to temperature variations, as well as exhibiting a greater degree of stability of operation during turn on and subsequent operations.
Another aspect of providing a compact optical signal recorder is to reduce the amount of electronics involved in processing the optical signals. By reducing the electronics and taking advantage of large scale integration, electronics can be conveniently mounted on the head arm along with the optical elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,841 shows a single photodetector system that responds to the reflected light beams found in the optical signal record member to provide not only data information, but also focus and tracking information. In many instances, two photodetectors are employed--one for providing tracking, and a second one for providing focus and data detection. With efficient semiconductive photodetectors, either one or two photodetectors can be employed for providing a compact optical signal recorder.
Accordingly, it is desired that an optical signal recorder be provided that uses multiple lasers of the same frequency with a minimal of optical components for minimizing optical path lengths and yet provide a recording beam of high power and a read beam of low power.